An Innocent Man
by CBarbie92
Summary: The life, conviction, and death of Lind L. Tailor through the eyes of his fiance; the neutral party in the Kira v.s. L war.


A/N: I was randomly thinking of all the hot men in Death Note and thought of this. It's set so Lind was an innocent man, wrongly convicted. I'm gonna apologize ahead of time, in the italic parts it switches from first person to third person without warning… so, try and keep up!

There he was, feet propped up on the coffee table, book in his lap. I smiled and nervously wrung my hands; he was never going to know if I didn't tell him. I approached the back of the couch and combed my fingers through his dark hair. He sighed comfortably.

"Lind, honey, I have to tell you something."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it, eyes still on the book in his lap, "Yes?"

I took a deep breath and let the words fall from my lips, "I'm pregnant."

--------

_"Mr. Tailor, that new intern is here." Lind sighed before he looked up from the papers on his desk, "Send her in."_

_I was wringing my hands again, a nervous habit, as I walked into the office. This is how we had met. I was a junior in college, twenty years old, two years his junior. And he was the vice president of a big company._

_I remember how my heart thumped when he looked up at me._

_Lind took her in, brown curls bounced at her shoulders and hazel eyes glittered in determination. Maybe this intern project wouldn't be so bad, "What's your name?"_

_I choked, and then spluttered, "Uh-um! Christine, Mr. Tailor!" _

_Lind smiled, "Nice to meet you Christine, and call me Lind."_

--------

I glanced at the clock, "Where the hell is that man?" I was starting to get nervous and moved to wring my hands, but something on my finger stopped me, I smiled. I was so excited about being engaged to that man. I toyed with the ring until the doorbell made me jump from my skin. The knocking soon turned to banging. "I'm coming!"

I flung the door open and my heart dropped to my stomach. The police officers just looked at me for a minute with solemn expressions, "Where is he! Oh god is he ok?! Was it Kira?" I had immediately thought he had died, but that was completely wrong.

--------

_Lind shivered as Christine pulled on his tie, kissing him deeply. Four dates and they've already gotten this far; she wasn't a 'fast' girl. It's just that love hit them both hard, really hard. He lifted her up and pushed everything off his desk._

_I felt my butt hit something, we were gonna go there, here? "Lind, in the office?" I asked as he laid me down._

_"I can't wait." He whispered. Lind really couldn't, if it was going to happen, it was happening now._

_And neither of them knew, that a year later they would be engaged and ready to start a family, or that Lind would be convicted_ _for a serious crime._

--------

I was wringing my hands again. The detective was sitting across from me, staring me down, I don't remember what his name was, and I don't really care. "Ms. Stinson. Are you sure your timeline is correct?"

I glared, something Lind said scared the shit out of people, the detective sunk into his chair a little, I guess Lind was right. "My name is Mrs. Tailor. And yes, he was with me two nights ago." I said remembering clearly that Lind was lying next to me, whispering in my ear, with his hand on my slightly larger belly.

"Well, Mrs. Tailor, our records say that he was at the office that night. Apparently engaging in some criminal activity." The detective said, walking around the table. I was starting to get a little more than angry. "What kind of 'criminal activity'?"

"Drug trafficking."

"You're lying."

"Oh, I would never Mrs. Tailor," I could practically taste the fakeness in what he was saying, I almost choked when he continued, "And then, it seems as though he orchestrated the death of two girls, American exchange students, who were looking to buy and said too much."

I banged the table and stood, grabbing the collar of the detective, "LIES! LIND L. TAILOR IS NOT A MURDERER!!" I released his shirt and sunk back into my seat, the sobs racked my body, I knew he was innocent; with all my heart I knew he was an innocent man.

--------

_"I can't believe this." Lind paced about the living room; Christine put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" _

_"He's screwing with all of our lives!" He yelled, it scared me, I had never see him so angry, stoic maybe, but never mad. "Lind, who..?" _

_"Johnson. He's using our fucking company to traffic drugs. He's gonna ruin our lives, I know it."_

_I couldn't believe what Lind was saying to me, it was unreal._

--------

I sat on my hands as I sat in the witness stand. I looked over at Lind, he had his head hung and sure enough, there in the 'audience', was Johnson. I glared at him until the judge spoke, "Miss Tailor, do you have anything to say?"

"Yes. Lind was with me the night he was supposedly trafficking drugs. We were celebrating the start of our family." I stared at Johnson the whole time I was speaking; I could feel Lind's eyes on me. "Is that all Miss Tailor?"

I hesitated then decided, "No. It has come to my knowledge that Mr. Johnson was the one participating in what my fiancé has been accused." Anything to save him, anything at all, but I didn't know, I didn't know it wouldn't work, I didn't know that the police, the system, was being blinded, and that my love would die.

--------

_"L says if I do this, and Kira doesn't harm me, I'll be released." Lind held Christine the best he could in handcuffs, "It'll be over."_

_"OVER! How will it be over? Your innocent, you shouldn't even be here!" I yelled, I couldn't see anything, tears were blurring my vision, all my senses seemed numb, I couldn't even feel him holding me, I felt so empty._

_"I love you." He said it like it was goodbye, and deep down, I knew it was._

--------

Everyone was watching his beautiful face. Portraying the great L, in a way, L was delivering my lover into his grave. I grabbed my own stomach as he grabbed his chest. The pain was so much, the pain on his face, my pain, our pain. I hated them, both of them, L gave away the life of an innocent man, and Kira took it. I screamed as he fell over onto the table, I felt hands on me. I lashed out, not wanting to be touched. It was over and I had made my decision, I hated both of them, neutrality was my position in this war, a war the world didn't ask for, a war that took the life of an innocent man.


End file.
